


A Short History of Derrick Hill

by igiveup101



Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: Gen, but mostly derrick, just up until he's thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derrick Hill, from birth to early teenhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short History of Derrick Hill

On October 17th, 1984, when Derrick was 0 years, 0 months, and 0 days old, he was born. It was 2 and a half weeks before the due date, and he weighed in at 6.2 lbs. He was born at 9: 43 in the morning.

 

On May 3rd, 1985, when Derrick was 0 years, 7 months, and 16 days, he said his first word. It was a gurgled, barely understandable 'mama,' but his mother insisted that it counted. She took several pictures and gave him pudding.

 

On July 22nd, 1985, when Derrick was 0 years, 9 months, and 5 days old, he crawled on his own for the first time. He went 5 feet, reached the radiator, and then fell asleep next to it.

 

On January 9th, 1986, when Derrick was 1 year, 2 months, and 23 days old, he said his first meaningful phrase. He said, 'Pete bad,' which made Pete mad, and Pete broke one of his toys.

 

On April 30th, 1986, when Derrick was 1 year, 7 months, and 13 days old, he took his first steps. He moved forward one step, fell, and then lay there for 10 minutes before getting up again. His mother was in the next room, and missed them. Pete, who had been 'playing' with him (read: taking his toys, finishing his games for him, and outdoing his lego towers) had gone for a bathroom break and forgot to come back.

 

On June 25th, 1986, when Derrick was 1 year, 9 months, and 8 days old, he lied successfully for the first time. His mother asked him if he'd finished his vegetables. He said yes. Really, he'd slowly put them onto Pete's plate when he got distracted by the TV.

 

On August 16th, 1988, when Derrick was 3 years, 9 months, and 30 days old, his younger brother was born. Derrick thought that he was ugly and loud. He also thought Randy was a stupid name.

 

On September 4th, 1988, when Derrick was 3 years, 10 months, and 18 days old, he went to preschool for the first time. He didn't talk to anyone, but laughed when the teacher fell on a fire truck he'd 'accidentally' left next to her desk.

 

On October 2nd, 1988, when Derrick was 3 years, 11 months, and 15 days old, their teacher showed them the sounds letters make. It took half of the day, and then she didn't mention it again after that. Derrick decided that if she wouldn't teach him to read, then he didn't need her anyway.

 

On November 8th, 1988, when Derrick was 4 years, 0 months, and 22 days old, he finished his first book alone. It was The Engine Who Could. He thought it was stupid.

 

On July 18th, 1989, when Derrick was 4 years, 9 months, and 1 day old, he broke his arm trying to climb a tree. He'd been trying to reach a bird's nest, because the egg inside looked cold.

 

On September 7th, 1989, when Derrick was 4 years, 10 months, and 21 days old, he got into his first fight.

 

On September 7th, 1989, when Derrick was 4 years, 10 months, and 21 days old, he got suspended for the first time. He also found out what the word “suspension” means. His parents found out that it's possible to be suspended from preschool.

 

On September 7th, 1989, when Derrick was 4 years, 10 months, and 21 days old, he heard the question, “Why can't you be more like your brothers?” for the first time.

 

On July 19th, 1990, when Derrick was 5 years, 9 months, and 2 days old, he made his first friend. The boy's name was Louis, and their idea of hanging out was mostly just sitting next to each other in comfortable silence as they each did their own thing.

 

On February 6th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 3 months, and 20 days old, he got kicked out of school for the first time for making the secretary cry and somehow destroying the principal's car. He said it didn't matter because they were moving soon anyway. His mother said he was grounded for a month, and then she had to pay the insurance.

 

From March to May, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 4-6 months, and a varying number of days old, he had his first crush. Her name was Emma Stiltson, she had shoulder-length blonde hair, and she was an inch and a half taller than him.

 

On May 24th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 7 months, and 7 days old, he approached her. He got two words out at recess before going silent, turning around, and walking straight off of school grounds. He walked the 3 miles it took to get home and then stayed home for three days.

 

On May 28th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 7 months, and 11 days old, he got himself expelled again.

 

On May 28th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 7 months, and 11 days old, he found out that he was really good at making people angry.

 

On August 15th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 9 months, and 29 days old, he decided he wanted to be a writer. He wrote a story about a boy who rode a dragon, which somehow turned into a long essay on pros and cons of having dragons, as well as whether or not they could exist. His mother helped him send it in for a contest.

 

On September 27th, 1991, when Derrick was 6 years, 11 months, and 10 days old, he got back a letter from the people in charge of moderating the contest. Instead of showing it to his parents, he shut himself in the room with it and then flushed it down the toilet.

 

On October 17th, 1991, when Derrick was 7 years, 0 months, and 0 days old, he had a fantastic birthday. His father was on leave, he got several books, and his mother made him banana cake. He and Pete were civil, and Randy had a quiet day- well, a quiet day for him.

 

During May of 1992, when Derrick was 7 years, 6 months, and a varying number of days old, he went into Extreme Mode for the first time. Using money he'd saved, stolen, and borrowed, he bought several rocket packets. He then locked himself in his room for 3 days, only leaving to use the restroom and not bothering to eat, before finally emerging with a metal monstrosity that he called a monster rocket. When it failed terribly and blew up the fence, he locked himself back in the room for another day and a half.

 

On June 5th, 1992, when Derrick was 7 years, 7 months, and 18 days old, he decided that Santa wasn't real. He saw reindeer at the zoo, and thought that they were too slow and stupid to help Santa. They didn't have any wings, either. Also, he read a book one time about the North Pole, and he thought that it was too cold for Santa to live. If Santa's standards were that low, then the presents wouldn't be so cool. He was mildly disappointed.

 

On November 16th, 1992, when Derrick was 8 years, 0 months, and 30 days old, he told Pete he could handle Randy if Pete went out with his friends for a few hours, he wouldn't tell Mom. After trying really hard to actually be nice, he somehow managed to lose Randy, and proceeded to spend the next 2 hours looking for him. When he yelled at him, he managed to get Randy to sit still for a whole minute and promise not to leave again. Derrick decided to leave the brothering to Pete after that.

 

On July 8th, 1994, when Derrick was 9 years, 9 months, and 21 days old, he said goodbye to his father for the last time. It was exactly like every other time. Pete pretended it didn't bother him, Randy asked their dad to bring something back, and their father promised he'd be fine just to make their mother feel better.

 

On October 2nd, 1994, when Derrick was 9 years, 11 months, and 15 days old, he found out that his father was a liar.

 

 

On October 5th, 1994, when Derrick was 9 years, 11 months, and 18 days old, he left his room for the first time Since. He got an apple and went right back inside. It was 3:07 in the morning.

 

On October 7th, 1994, when Derrick was 9 years, 11 months, and 20 days old, they buried his dad.

 

On October 17th, 1994, when Derrick was 10 years, 0 months, and 0 days old, he finally got into the double digits. His mother made him banana-flavored cake, which he didn't eat so much as ignore as he sat, reading silently. Pete yelled at him for making their mother cry again, and Derrick decided that birthdays were almost as stupid as Pete was.

 

On December 13th, 1994, when Derrick was 10 years, 1 month, and 26 days old, he talked for the first time Since. He asked Pete to pass the salt. Pete and their mother just looked at him in surprise, Randy spilled the salt trying to glide it across the table, and Derrick ended up getting it himself.

 

On June 18th, 1995, when Derrick was 10 years, 8 months, and 1 day old, he completed his first full year at the same school.

 

On September 3rd, 1995, when Derrick was 10 years, 10 months, and 17 days old, he met Sophia Robbins. She got the second-best grades in class- he got first- and was good at sports. She had short brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He liked her.

 

On January 7th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 2 months, and 21 days old, his class took a field trip to the science museum. Derrick decided he wanted to be a scientist.

 

From January 8th to February 4th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 2 months, and 22 days to 11 years, 3 months, and 18 days old, he read every single book in the science section of the school library. He thought that the ones about space were the coolest.

 

On February 10th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 3 months, and 24 days old, he spent the entire afternoon making a valentine. It was giant, covered in the candy he'd spent that entire month's allowance on, and it glowed in the dark. On the back, in the prettiest handwriting he could muster, it read, 'to Sophia, from Derrick.'

 

On February 14th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 3 months, and 28 days old, he ate the candy from Sophia's valentine and folded up the rest so it would fit in the back of the closet.

 

On April 9th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 5 months, and 22 days old, he got beat up for the first time. He'd put an unidentifiable liquid in the cubby of the biggest kid in the grade, and that kid got angry really, really easily.

 

On April 10th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 5 months, and 23 days old, he decided maybe Pete wasn't so bad after Pete got suspended for beating up the biggest kid in 5th grade.

 

On September 5th, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 10 months, and 19 days old, he started going to middle school.

 

On October 2nd, 1996, when Derrick was 11 years, 11 months, and 17 days old, he realized that middle school had much higher standards than elementary.

 

On November 25th, 1996, when Derrick was 12 years, 1 month, and 8 days old, he got a C in a class for the first time on the quarterly report. The teacher said that his test scores were excellent, but he only did the homework that he had time to get done in school. Derrick decided that school was too hard to be worthwhile.

 

On March 16th, 1997, when Derrick was 12 years, 4 months, and 30 days old, he asked Sophia Robbins if she wanted to go to the movies with him, hoping she wouldn't notice how far his nails were digging into his legs or how tight his voice was. She said no, and he lied and said he meant for a group thing. He later had to call to cancel- he said it was because he was busy, but he actually couldn't think of anyone else to invite.

 

On July 28th, 1997, when Derrick was 12 years, 9 months, and 11 days old, he finished reading _Angela's Ashes_ for the first time. It had only taken him 2 days, of which he spent the entirety holed up in his room without seeing his family once, the only real interruption being Randy's constant knocking about the house. It was a good book.

 

On November 7th, 1997, when Derrick was 13 years, 0 months, and 21 days old, he realized that he really, really, didn't care.

 

On December 1st, 1997, when Derrick was 13 years, 1 month, and 14 days old, he couldn't convince his body that moving was worthwhile. He spent the day in bed instead, missing school. His mother thought he was too busy sleeping to notice that she spent a good portion of the afternoon checking up on him, but he really just didn't have the energy to tell her to stop.

 

On February 9th, 1998, when Derrick was 13 years, 3 months, and 23 days old, he first tried gazpacho soup. He decided it was the single best thing he'd ever tasted.

 

By March 4th, 1998, when Derrick was 13 years, 4 months, and 15 days old, he owned 4 different appliances that he deemed useful for making soup. Pete said it was stupid to get that excited about soup, but Derrick arranged for Pete's favorite pair of pants to be eaten by the neighbor's dog, so he considered them even.

 

On August 24th, 1998, when Derrick was 13 years, 10 months, and 7 days old, he decided he liked being a dick. It suited him.


End file.
